Unspoken Words
by short'temper
Summary: Mission: Protect a girl. Catch: She's not supposed to know. Bigger Catch: The Atasuki is in on it. Even bigger: If she's killed, the whole world goes Kaboom. SasukexOCxNeji, maybe Itachi. Testing it out


**IMPORTANT: **Okay, my first story. Right now, I'm testing this out. So I'll right like two-three chapters and you guys tell me if I should keep going. Also, I'm not so sure about the title. Give me ideas if you have any. ANY ideas would be helpful. Thanks! Oh, and in this story, Sasuke and Neji have little inside voices, kinda like Sakura's, except they don't really like their voices. Enjoy!

Title: Unspoken Words

Chapter One: Guests

Pairings: SasukexOCxNeji and maybe Itachi.

* * *

"When are we gonna get there!" said a distressed boy with spikey blond hair and bright blue eyes. 

"When we get there." replied a man with silver hair pushed and spiked onto one side of his head. All of his face was cover except for his left eye.

"What is this mission anyway Kakashi-sensi. You haven't told us _anything_." whined a girl with long pink hair and green eyes. She was standing very closely to a boy with black-with-a-blueish-tint hair and raven colored eyes.

"Well, since we are almost there, I will explain. Our job is to secretly protect a young girl by the name of Mui Hoshi. She is not aware that she is apart of the Hoshi clan, she thinks she is a servant for the priset of Maru. This is a non-ranked mission, which is why we brought Gai's team along for the ride. Any questions?" The silver haired man turne his bored gaze to his genin. They all looked at him with understanding and he smiled too himself.

_Wonderful, now I can read my book and-_

"WE'RE HERE!!!" screamed the blond boy and started to jump up and down. Another boy with a black rounded hair and big eyebrows began to join him.

"We made it Gai-sensi! I am very happy!"

"We did it Lee, but with. . .THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

A girl with buns on the side of her head rolled her eyes, and another boy with long brown hair and pale eyes slightly smirked at the scene his teammate and his sensi were making.

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov **

We came up to a building. It was a one story building, but was big in length wise. I glanced to my right to see Sakura starring at it with big eyes.

"Isn't it beautiful Sasuke? It's so, classic and gorgeous."

"Hn."

_Why doesn't she ever leave me alone. _

_**She. . .in LOVVVVVVE!!**_

_Why don't _you_ ever leave me alone._

_**Because, I don't feel like it.**_

We came to a big wooden door and Kakashi knocked on it. A couple minutes later a girl anwsered. She had brown hair, which was tied back in a bun, and hazel eyes. She had on a white long sleeved shirt and black shorts with black sandals.

**_Wow she's hot._**

_Hn._

She blinked once and looked confused. Then her face changed and she smiled.

"You guys must be the ninja Master Ren (water lily) called. Didn't expect you so soon. . . anyhoo, my names Mui! Come on in." She stepped to the side and we all gathered in a light brown hallway filled with pictures.

There was a loud noise and a white cat darted down the hallway, a big gray dog coming after it. Two little girls followed the animals, both screaming. Mui, who was standing next to me, sighed and mumbled something under her breath. The cat darted through her legs and disappeared behind a couch. The gray dog came flying at us and Mui held her hand up and snapped her fingers. The dog came to a stop.

"Sit." she said, her voice commanding. The dog sat immdeiatly and rolled out its tongue, panting.

"Stay." she said her voice not changing and gave the dog a glare. Then she turned to the two little girls.

"Irihi (evening sun), Yori (dependence) care to explain how Shizune got inside." she said calmly looking at the girls with a stern expression.

"It was alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Kyo's fault. He let Shizune in when he went outside for his walk!" they both said at the same time.

"Woah! How did you do that?!" said Naruto looking at the two girls amazed.

"Do what?" they both asked again looking at him confused.

Before Naruto could explain, a voice rang out from the end of the hall.

"What the hell is going on?!"

_I'm getting a headache already_

_**She's still hot.**_

_Hn._

Mui sighed and put her hand to her head. "Here comes everybodies favorite nightmare."

* * *

**I'm ending it there. Review or I will not continue. XD**

**Ideas, comments, critism, anything. Just review!!**

**short'temper**_**  
**_

**  
**


End file.
